The present invention is generally drawn to regulating the operation parameters of a power supply. In the server and telecom market, a power supply may typically have three distinct operating modes in which the power supply is a source of constant voltage, constant current or constant power. Each mode has a unique set of operating conditions as well as requirements of how fast and smoothly transitions may occur from one mode to the other.
What is needed is a system and method that enables a power supply to choose the appropriate control mode in order to both protect itself and the device it is powering in such a way that the current and voltage are well-behaved. Transition times between control modes should be very fast and transitions should occur smoothly. The system should be practical in terms of cost-effectiveness and size.